


Gathering

by kifotheprotector



Series: Vuldstein [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gathering for a meeting, Sailing, Slice of Life, kind of stupid, rushed because I finally had an idea and not in writing block anymore, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector
Summary: The Micronations gather for a micronation meetingOccasional swearing from Molossia.Please give feedback.
Series: Vuldstein [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950979
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Gathering

Sealand woke up with a start as he heard yelling from below. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and looked over at the clock. 

9:34 

So breakfast. 

He wandered downstairs and didn't even blink when Scotland ran past him with North Ireland tossed over his shoulder. "Give him back!" Ireland shouted as he ran after them. In the (blackened with burn marks) kitchen, Wales and England were wrestling over a frying pan. Sealand shoved past them and got to the fridge. 

He got out some milk and poured himself a bowl of cereal, went to the tv, and started watching the morning news. "Why do you watch this?" North Ireland asked as he sat down next to Sealand. 

"All the nations do, so if I want to become a recognized nation, I have to act like one." Sealand said. "But it's so boring." North Ireland moaned. "It is!" Sealand wailed back.

"Wanna watch something else?" 

"Yes!" 

North Ireland quickly changed the channel. 

Once Sealand was finished with his cereal, he got dressed in his usual sailor outfit and skipped towards the front door. "I'm going to Latvia's!" He shouted. 

"Stay away from Russia!" England shouted back. "Whatever, jerk!" Sealand shouted then slammed the door shut as he left. Quickly, he skipped towards the harbor where his little sailboat was bobbing for him. 

Many of the micronations and nations alike used little brown boats to get from one place to another. They were small enough that one person could man them and also small enough that a personification could will them to greater speeds that they often used to travel great distances over land. So instead of taking 3 days of sailing from England to Latvia, it would only take him about half an hour. 

And half an hour it was, for half an hour later, Sealand was stepping off of his boat, tying it to a rock, and skipping to Latvia's capital. Once he was there, Latvia himself came out of the capitol building in a suit. "Hi, Sealand." Latvia spoke in the language of personifications. 

"Hi, Latvia!" Sealand cheered back. "Are you ready to have some fun!?" The micronation bounced around eagerly. Latvia flushed. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with Mr. Russia in a few minutes. It'll take the rest of the day." He shuffled nervously and eyed the black car that pulled up. Sealand tilted his head at the car. 

Once it parked, Russia stepped out and smiled at Latvia, who trembled. Sealand never quite understood why Latvia was scared of Russia. 

"Pryvit, Sealand!" Russia said. "Hi, Russia!" Sealand waved. "Are you here to see Latvia?" Russia asked. Sealand and Latvia nodded. "I'm sorry, but you might have to wait for another day. I have a meeting with Latvia today, and it will most likely take all day." Russia giggled. 

Sealand pouted. "Awwww." He whined. "I think you should go see Ladonia. He's not that far away." Latvia said. Sealand nodded. "That sounds like a good idea!" Hyperness reactivated, he hugged Latvia goodbye and skipped off to his boat. 

Besides, it would be good to remind Ladonia of the upcoming Micronation Meeting that was due to begin that night. They were going to use Iceland's house as a base this time! 

* * *

Ladonia shifted as he woke up to hundreds of data screaming in his face. Calmly, he brushed them aside and stretched. It was still fairly dark, but that would be easily solved. 

In the world outside of technology, Ladonia's computer turned on and Ladonia easily stepped out of it. He looked over to the clock.

10:57

So, time for lunch. 

He calmly walked past Denmark, who was being strangled by Norway, past Sweden's office, and into the kitchen where he opened the fridge to see Iceland staring back at him. Ladonia closed the fridge. 

"Oh! Your up." Finland said from behind him. Ladonia turned to see Finland giving him... something. Finland's horrible cooking was only rivaled by the British Isles, whose cooking was by far the worst of all the nations. 

"What is it?" Ladonia asked. Finland frowned. "I've given you this every signal breakfast you make." He said. 

"Oh." Ladonia didn't elaborate. He was never sure what Finland cooked, but he still ate it. He didn't exactly have taste buds. 

After wolfing down the lunch he thought about what he would do that day. 

The decision was made for him when Denmark opened the door and Sealand stepped in. "Hi, Ladonia!" Sealand said happily. Ladonia scowled. "Seabrat." Ladonia huffed back. 

"Come on! We're gathering all the other micronations for the meeting tonight!" Sealand squealed, 

Iceland opened the fridge. "Don't be late." He called before the door was shut. 

"Come on!" Sealand grabbed Ladonia and dragged the other out of the house, only just grabbing Ladonia's computer from Sweden on the way out. 

Ladonia shouted at Sealand as they made their way towards the boats. 

* * *

Kugelmugel woke up to the calm beeping of the alarm clock. They clicked it off and got ready for the day then walked down the stairs where Germany and Prussia finished cooking breakfast. 

"Kesesese! Sleeping beauty rises!" Prussia cackled. "Good morning." Germany said. "Good morning." Kugelmugel said. 

Germany handed Kugelmugel a plate and all three ate readily with Prussia filling in the silence with some stories of his 'awesome' exploits. Like stealing a sign from Austria and how to best avoid Hungary's frying pan. 

Just as they were finishing with putting their plates away, Germany's phone rang. He sighed and left the room to answer it. 

"How unawesome. This was our day to hang out with you." Prussia pouted just as Germany returned. "There's been an emergency. I have to go." Germany explained as he put on a jacket and his car keys. Kugelmugel nodded and Prussia whined loudly. 

"I'll be back later, but you can still take Kugel fishing." Germany said as he left. Prussia smiled wickedly. 

"Fishing. Sure." He cackled. 

So now, Kugelmugel was waiting patiently for Prussia to return with fishing supplies. They were going fishing in the baltic sea. So, Kugelmugel waited for Prussia to return so they could take their small boats out to sea. 

"The awesome me has returned!" Prussia shouted. Kugelmugel watched Prussia with dulled purple eyes. "Is fishing an art?" They asked. Prussia paused, in thought. 

"I'll let you ponder that as we fish." He said eventually. 

"Kugel!" Another voice called. Kugelmugel and Prussia turned to see Sealand's and Ladonia's boats land. Sealand jumped out of his and raced over to give Kugelmugel a hug. "Hallo." Kugelmugel replied. "Come on!" Sealand said, tugging Kugelmugel into their boat. "We're gathering everyone up for the meeting!" 

Kugelmugel nodded and waved goodbye to Prussia, who was putting the fishing supplies in his own boat. 

"Bye!" Prussia said, waving goodbye as Kugelmugel, Sealand, and Ladonia sailed off to their next destination. 

* * *

Seborga awoke in his city, as he lived in the attic of the main government building. It was a beautiful day so he decided to go out and walk his land. 

He bought some food from a local bakery and continued until he realized the time and eagerly bounced through his city. He greeted his people eagerly, even if only a handful knew who he was. 

Today, he was going to the micronation meeting. If he wanted to get there early, he should probably get going. 

Flouncing down the rocky landscape, Seborga got to where he stored his boat. 

Just as he got down, Sealand, Kugelmugel, and Ladonia were waiting for him. "Seborga!" Sealand called out, waving ecstatically. "Sealand! Ladonia! Kugel!" Seborga replied by bringing all three of them into a hug. 

"Hey! Get off!" Ladonia protested. Sealand hugged back and Kugelmugel just kind of looked blankly at Seborga. 

"Are we going to Iceland's house?" Seborga asked as he released his younger friends. "Yep! But first, we have to pick up Molossia, Hutt, and Wy!" Sealand declared. 

"Come on!" With that, Sealand pushed Ladonia into his boat and climbed into his own. Seborga laughed and Kugelmugel rhetorically asked if sailing was an art. 

* * *

Molossia woke up in one of America's east coast houses. He got up with a grunt and headed to the bathroom. Blinking when he opened the door. Inside was a version of America that didn't have a 'personification feeling', as many put it, sitting on the toilet with a startled look on his face. After a moment of just looking at him, Molossia determined that this 'America' was actually a human from an alternate dimension. 

They locked eyes for a moment. "Um, hi?" Human Alfred asked a bit shakily. "Okay, so this might sound kind of crazy, but I'm from an alternate universe and accidentally wound up here. I think? The machine was a little wonky." He explained, looking nervous. "Um... I'm from Hetalia High? Does that ring any bells?" He tried. Molossia blinked.

"Again?" Molossia whined, causing human Alfred to look even more confused. "What is with you other dimension people and coming to Al's houses?" Human Alfred looked the most confused he could possibly look. Molossia groaned. "One second." He put up a finger and poked his out and called down to the kitchen.

"Alfred?" He yelled. "Yeah?" America replied, coming to the bottom of the stairs and looking up into the hallway where Molossia was poking his head out of the bathroom. "There's an alternate dimension version of you in the bathroom, and it's not the creepy stalker version of you that's in the mirror sometimes!" Molossia called. 

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT CREEPY!!!" The mirror dimension America (sometimes called Allen) called from the bathroom mirror. "What the fuck!?" Human Alfred cried from the bathroom, accompanied by him falling off the toilet. 

America rolled his eyes. "Use the guest bathroom, I'll take care of it." He said, climbing the stairs. Molossia nodded and quickly fled that bathroom and bolted into the guest bathroom to do his business.

After doing his morning routine in the guest bathroom, he went down for breakfast just in time to see America finish tying human Alfred to a chair and put in a gag. Human Alfred looked close to crying. 

America turned to him with a clap. "Breakfast is Chinese takeout!" He declared, left, and came back with some heated white boxes and forks. Molossia quickly devoured it. 

Human Alfred looked miserable. "Hey, don't take it personally. I just never know if alternate dimension people are crazy or not. It's just a safety precaution." America assured his human counterpart, a comforting smile on his face. Human Alfred glared at his personification counterpart. 

Molossia walked into the kitchen to throw away his box and put his fork in the dishwasher. "Also... Mo! You're meeting up with your micronation friends today! Better start sailing!" America called as he dialed up Tony. Molossia internally groaned. 

When America found out that Molossia ended up (kinda) making friends with the other micronations, he had been ecstatic and encouraged Molossia at most opportunities to hang out more with them. He knew that America would stop if Molossia asked, but when he had asked why he did so, America responded with: "I know you're a bit of a shy hermit, but the world doesn't need two Japans. As awesome as Japan is, you need to awesome in your own way!" Molossia had eventually started telling America when they met up for micronation meetings so he could please both America's (and his boss) want for him to have a social circle, and his inner desire to never leave his or America's borders. Go to the meetings, and he got left alone about it. 

"Okay, I'll see you in a little while!" Molossia called back as he quickly fled the house and went down to the banks of California where Sealand, Ladonia, Kugelmugel, and Seborga were landing. They probably used the Panama Canal. 

"Fuck." Molossia muttered. 

* * *

Hutt River woke up with Wy squishing him. Unknown to him, they too were like Molossia, and (known to them) they stayed in one of Australia's houses on the east coast. 

Australia was up and chasing Hutt's bilby through the house. 

Hutt and Wy rolled their eyes and went downstairs after their morning routine. 

"Get back here!" Australia snarled at the bilby as his micronations ate. From outside, a rock collided with the window. 

Hutt, Wy, and Australia all jumped. 

"Molossia! You do not throw rocks at other people's windows!" Seborga's voice floated through. "We're not people. We're personifications. Get your fucking facts straight!" Molossia's voice snapped back. 

The sound of Seborga's choice weapon, a wooden spoon, making contact with Molossia's skull, Molossia's pained yelp, and Ladonia's, Sealand's, and Kugelmugel's laughter floated after. 

"Look's like we ought to be going." Hutt told Australia. "Bye!" Wy waved and the two quickly went outside where Molossia was chasing Seborga, demanding the spoon so he could hit the Italian with it. Seborga was squealing and the rest of the physically young were laughing at Seborga's misery. 

Hutt chuckled and Wy snorted. 

"Oi! Delinquent! Stop chasing poor people. It doesn't make you look very good. Not that you look very good in the first place." Hutt muttered the last part. "Yeah! Stop acting like idiots and let's get over to Iceland's house!" Wy snapped. 

Molossia snarled at them and yelped when Seborga's wooden spoon was once again reintroduced to his cranium. 

"Fuck!" He yelped. 

_Smack!  
_

"Language!" Seborga scolded. 

* * *

The winds were fair as their boats sliced through the water at speeds a racing boat would be green with jealousy and envy. 

Sealand's boat was at the helm, a wide smile on his face. Behind him was Ladonia, who had placed his computer in a waterproof, floatable box. Kugelmugel's boat was tied to his because the micronation had a tendency to stop everything and contemplate art. If they decided to stop, they wouldn't be left behind and just be dragged by Ladonia. 

Seborga was next to Ladonia and Kugelmugel with Hutt next to him. Molossia was in the back, dealing with his usual problem. *

"FUCK SHARKS!!" He screamed as a shark lept over his boat. Hutt and Ladonia laughed. "What do they want with me?" Molossia continued to wail as sharks continued to circle his boat. 

"Maybe they think you'd be tasty." Wy called back with sarcasm. "I'm not!" Molossia snapped at the sharks as he pulled on the rigging. "Did you bring shark repellent?" Sealand called. "Yes! And it's not working!" Molossia snarled. "Is it an American brand?" Kugelmugel asked. "No! It's a Canadian brand! It's not even made in China!" Molossia waved the can in the air, as if to prove a point. 

"Watch the rope!" Wy snapped. Molossia blinked and quickly attended to the sailboat's various ropes. 

"FUCKING SHIT!!" Molossia wailed as a shark tried to chomp the rudder. 

* * *

Iceland looked down at the seven micronations looking back. He sighed. 

"Alright, come on in." He muttered and let them. They all sat down at the dining room table. 

"First order of business!" Sealand yelled from the head of the table. "How do we get recognized as nations?" 

Groans echoed throughout the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> * I know the scene is from the anime and not the manga, but if you watch the micronation episode and their sailing, Molossia's boat is surrounded by sharks. I thought it was funny and wanted to incorporate it into the story. 
> 
> Here's kind of my line of thinking on this one. 
> 
> https://pm1.narvii.com/6364/271f6ece8dde2cfee5c834ce3a3824d71680cdf5_hq.jpg


End file.
